


It's Because I Care

by the_madhatter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pirates, Reader Insert, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested: Could you write a Drax x Reader Story where the Reader is also a guardian and they're together and the reader gets hurts during a mission and Drax is worried?





	It's Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Reader gets injured (but nothing big)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

You were sitting quietly on the lower deck of the ship taking a nap with Rocket when you were startled awake by Drax’s loud bumbling footsteps.  Rocket jumped to his feet, ready for anything.  You jolted up hitting your head on bunk above you.  “Son of a bitch.”  You mumbled, rubbing where you hit it, feeling the bump start to form already.  Rocket yawned, jumped down and waited for you to get up.  “Come on, come on.  You gotta go tell that oaf of a brick wall to walk like a normal person.”  Rocket complained as his tapped his foot impatiently.  “Yeah, like he’ll listen to me when it comes to anything besides- well anything really.”  You slowly got up off the bed and headed to the ladder that led to the main deck. 

“You don’t give him enough credit.  He listens sometimes.”  Rocket was acting out of character.  “Are you sure you didn’t bump your head too?”  You joked, climbing upstairs.  Rocket just let out a short ‘Ha’ before following you up.  You looked around to see Drax frantically searching the main floor for something.  “Hey big guy, maybe keep the steps light.  Like you’re sneaking up on someone right before you take ‘em out.”  You suggested as he continued to rummage through every box he could find.  Drax stopped what he was doing and looked at you first with wide eyes and then confusion.  “Where would I take them?”  He was genuinely confused by your wording.  “It’s another expression for killing someone, sweetheart.”  You clarified, but your pet name earned you another confused look.  “You don’t literally have a sweet heart, it’s like another name to show affection to someone you like.”  You explained.  You found yourself doing that a lot with Drax, though you didn’t mind it. 

Rocket wandered off after your small conversation with Drax, you assumed he was going to check up on baby Groot.  “So yeah, just maybe keep the footsteps a little quieter.  Rocket and I were napping and ya know, neither of us are happy right now for being woken up.”  You tried to stay as kind as possible since he was a large man and couldn’t really help how loud he was when he walked.  “Okay, sweetheart.”  He repeated your phrase back to you and you couldn’t help but smile.  Peter and Gamora walked over then.  Peter was looking rather pleased with himself and you knew that only meant one of two things.  Either he just got laid or you all had a mission. 

“Lay it on us.”  You commented, seeing how giddy he was getting it was a mission and apparently a good one at that.  “Pirate treasure.”  Peter finally spit out with such enthusiasm you almost couldn’t make the words out.   “No.  Way.  Really?”  You started to match his grin, but the rest of your group was confused.  Rocket walked in with baby Groot who was finally out of his pot and walking around.  “What did he just say?”  Rocket asked, unsure of why Peter and yourself had been so happy.  “Yes!  Space Pirate treasure!”  Peter started to jump up and down like a child and you couldn’t help but match his movements.    “Real pirates!”  You squealed.  The rest of the team was even more confused now.  But you were too excited to explain to them that all of you could be richer than you ever imagined by the time the mission was over. 

Peter raced over to the ship’s control consol and you followed suit, though you beat him there when you used your gift to teleport yourself there.  “Y/N, we need you to explain.”  Drax called through the main level as he walked to the front of the ship with the rest of your friends behind him.  “Pirates!  Like Ravagers, but on Earth they have more of a reputation for being rich and ruthless.  If this mission is what I think it is, we could all be bathing in loot by the time this is over.”  You bounced on your toes while Peter pulled up the coordinates he was given.  “Why would be bathe in loot?”  Drax asked.  “I am Groot.”  Groot answered him, but still confused since he couldn’t understand the little tree yet.  “Of course he still takes things as literal.”  You replied to Groot, then directed your attention back to Drax.  “It’s another expression.  Meaning we’ll be richer than ever before.”  You clarified. 

“These, Pirates.  They are like Ravagers, so they are as dangerous?”  Drax asked you, unsure of the new concept of Pirates.  “Well, yeah I guess if they have a lot of valuables, then they want to protect them so probably just as dangerous.”  You thought about the question a moment before answering him and when you had you regretted it.  “Then you will not go.  It will be too dangerous.”  Drax countered. 

“Look, you and I and everyone else on this ship know I can take care of myself.  Just because you have- what a few hundred pounds on me- doesn’t mean I can’t kick any less ass than you.”  You said before teleporting behind him, tapping him on the shoulder and then ending up in the place you started.  “I’m a Guardian, same as you.  We saved the universe together, remember?”  You brought up when you all took out Ronan since you had been there by his side helping him in case he forgot. 

“You are my sweetheart, so I worry.”  He explained which caused your face to heat up.  The rest of the team watched the exchange and the tension was growing slightly in the cabin.  “Okay, time to head out before this gets anymore uncomfortable.  Baby Groot you didn’t hear any of that.”  Peter was blowing the slight affection shown by Drax out of proportion before setting some coordinates and taking off.

You took your seat next to Peter, coming up with all sort of crazy ideas as to what the treasure could be.  “Maybe it’s a ship full of gold?”  You pondered. 

“Or a billion units!”  Peter exclaimed, practically salivating at the thought of that much currency.

“Do you think they’re Terran?  I mean, no one else seems to grasp the concept of pirates.  And who would call themselves that if they didn’t know what they were?”  You asked, mostly to yourself since you were sure Peter was still ogling at the prospect of a billion units.  

“I am Goot?”  The small tree interjected. 

“No, it’s not really common now.  More so two hundred years ago.  So they’d have to know of Terra history or be Terran themselves.”  You answered.  You could feel Drax watching you and listening to the conversation, but he was holding back his questions. 

Little Groot looked over to Drax and then back at you.  “I am Groot.”  His little voice was full of concern. 

“No you idiot.  They don’t need a room to go talk.”  Rocket yelled from his seat as he messed with one of the many guns he had stockpiled. 

“I might do just that, Groot.”  You smiled at the small plant, then appeared next to Drax and grabbed his hand.  In a split second the two of you were below the main deck where Rocket and yourself had been taking a nap earlier.  “You looked like you wanted to talk.”  You let go of his hand and sat on the bed. 

“Give me a warning next time you do that.”  He yelled and you could hear Rocket laughing from upstairs.  You ignored it and so did Drax.  Then he sat next to you, his face lighter. 

“So what questions did you have?”  You finally asked after the both of you sat in silence for a moment.

“You said these Pirates would be as dangerous as the Ravagers.”  Drax stated. 

“Yes, I did say that.  But it should be something different if memory serves correctly.  They’ll be less space-like and more Terran.”  You tried to explain but his confused look only stayed.  “Back home they would sail the oceans with huge ships and they would attack other ships, sometimes naval ships run by the countries they would call home.  They had cannons and muskets and swords.”  You went on and noticed the smile on Drax’s face even though you knew he understood about half of what you were saying.  “But more importantly, they were notorious for having vast treasures.”  You continued.  “They would supposedly burry treasures, and sometimes their loot would be lost with their ships when they sunk to the bottom of the ocean.  But out here, they would have to keep their treasure with them unless they found a planet far away enough.”  You pondered how they would hide their loot out here. 

You thought he would ask you questions but instead he looked you dead in the eyes, nodded his head for a moment.  “We will find the Pirates and take their loot.”  He smiled, repeating the words you had used. 

“Damn straight.”  You giggled, then teleported the two of you back upstairs.  When you got to the front of the ship and looked out the window you saw that Peter had taken you all to a part of the galaxy that had yet to be settled.  “Wow.”  You were caught off guard at how beautiful the scene was.  Drax stood beside you and tilted his head slightly. 

“I am Groot.”  Groot responded to you. 

“It really is a sight.”  You added to the small tree being.  You then looked around the cabin to see the rest of your companions were in less awe than you or Groot.  But it made sense since they all spent time out here. 

“From the information I got, we’re pretty close to the coordinates.”  Peter spoke up.  You looked around in slight disbelief.  “But it doesn’t look like much.”  He added, mimicking your thoughts.  You kept an eye out for any other ship, but you didn’t see anything.  Then the ship started to shake. 

“Guys?”  You held on to Peter’s chair. 

“It’s coming from above us.”  Gamora hurried to the back of the ship and you could hear her rummaging around for who knows what.  Then there was a flash, the ship shook once more, then you were no longer on Peter’s ship. 

Your vision went black for a moment, and when you finally opened your eyes you were alone in what looked like barracks.  “Drax?”  You called.  “Rocket?  Groot?”  You didn’t know your surroundings so you couldn’t risk teleporting and ending up in a wall.  Taking a look around, you noticed you were most likely below deck since there were no windows and rows of hammocks.  “YES!”  You tried to whisper but it came out as almost a yell.  You were on the Pirate’s ship, which meant you and your friends were in danger but you couldn’t help but feel giddy.  You wandered around to see what they were like, since you could always tell how a person was by their living conditions. 

“Y/N?”  Drax was in panic mode.  He looked around the deck of the ship for you but he noticed you and Peter were gone.  “We must go get them.”  Drax was the first to jump into action.  Rocket looked back to Gamora, with some hesitation but nodded in agreement. 

“I am Groot.”  Groot agreed.  “We’ll have to get onto the ship first.”  Rocket added. 

You saw a stairwell that you assumed brought you up to the deck of the ship, hesitantly you took it, knowing you could get yourself back down here in an instant if you needed to.  “Peter.”  You whispered, heading up the set of stairs but you quickly made yourself quiet when you heard more voices.  Creeping up the steps you started to see more and more shadows of who you assumed were the pirates.  Peeking around the corner you saw a handful of terrans.  And you thought to yourself that you were right.  Which also meant that you might be able to talk yourself out of this situation you’ve found yourself in.  “Anyone bother to check up on the two people we just took aboard?”  One man asked from behind the control consol.  “Sure thing, Captain,”  Another replied.

You heard a pair of footsteps come closer to you and you teleported back down stairs.  A few seconds later a man dressed in fancy slacks, a black vest, and black dress shirt with a red tie was standing in front of you.  “Uh.  Hi.”  You waved awkwardly at him.  “Care to tell me why you brought me and my colleague aboard?”  You asked, hoping to get an answer out of him. 

“The names Ash.”  He greeted, ignoring your question. 

“Where’s my colleague?”  You asked, hoping he would answer this time. 

“The deck below us.”  He answered as he strode towards you.  “Are you also from earth?”  He asked, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand.  You quickly teleported back as far away from him as you could. 

“What’s it to you?”  You asked, watching him more closely now. 

“Your friend there was and asked a hell of a lot of questions about pirates.”  Ash responded after he took in your power for a second. 

“Yeah, I’m from Earth.  I take it you are too, by the way you’re dressed and the way this room is.”  You said, motioning towards the very obvious earth items.  “Now, why are we here?”  You asked again, hoping this time he would answer.  He started to move closer to you but stopped when there was a thump on the side of the ship.  “Why are we here?”  You asked again, louder this time.  Then you heard Peter yell your name from below you, but he voice was strained. 

“You’re here to help us get the biggest treasure any of us have ever dreamed of.”  Ash answered then walked back up, leaving you there.  But he left you free and conscious. 

“Big mistake, buddy.”  You snickered and tried to find a way down stairs.  Wandering around the barracks again you found a door that you hoped led you to Peter.  You tried to open it, but it was locked so you pictured yourself behind it, hoping that there was nothing directly behind it.  Letting out a sigh of relief to see the stairs and that you managed to not be impaled by anything.  You quickly headed downstairs to find Peter tied to a post.  “Oh man.”  You took in the sight of him and ran over to undo his restraints. 

“Did they hurt you?”  Peter asked when you finally got him free and he could look you over. 

“No.  Are you okay?”  You asked, looking for any sign they hurt him too. 

“Yeah, now let’s get the money and get out of here.”  He smiled, but it fell when he saw you didn’t return his grin. 

“We have to leave, get back to the others.  I have a bad feeling about these guys.”  You told him, grabbing his hand and getting ready to teleport the both of you back to the deck of his ship.  He ripped his hand away just as he felt you gather your energy.  “At least let me go get them then?”  You asked, knowing you and Peter wouldn’t be able to take all of them on your own.  He gave you a skeptical look but nodded his head in agreement anyway.  You were then gone in an instant but back with Rocket just as quick.  Peter informed him of the plan as you grabbed everyone else.  And once everyone was there Peter and yourself went back over the whole plan. 

“We’re taking their loot guys, as of now we’re also pirates.”  You should have seen you were going down the rabbit hole, since you yourself had said you had a bad feeling about those guys.  

“This is not smart.”  Drax said, mostly to you.  He always worried about you.  You gave him a look before teleporting upstairs, now that you knew the layout you didn’t have to worry about being impaled .  You were back in the barracks, then snuck up the stairs to the upper deck.  You got a good look so you could use your gift later if you needed to, then went back down with the group. 

“There are six of them on the upper deck.  Which should be easy peasy, since Groot alone, could take on six guys with his eyes closed.”  You shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the floor, ready to go over the plan again now that you knew how many you were dealing with and the layout of the deck.  “Drax and I will go up and take out the two who are patrolling, one of them is the guy who was with me downstairs.  Rocket, you take Groot and take out the two closest to the control panel.  Peter, you’ll get the scary looking guy with the arm tattoos and Gamora will take on the last one with the weird Mohawk.”  You got up, went to the door that was locked and tried to open it from this side with no luck.  “I’ll get everyone on the other side, then it’s a clear shot to the upper deck.”  You said before grabbing Drax’s hand and bringing him to the other side of the door. 

Once everyone was in the barracks room, you all made your way up the stairs and continued with the plan. 

It didn’t take long to take out all six guys.  You chose to knock out Ash, but before you could get behind him he managed to slice you with a hidden blade he concealed in his sleeve.  Drax saw this and you could tell his vision went red.  “Go back to the ship.”  He ground out, holding the guy in a choke hold. 

“I’m fine, he just grazed me.”  You argued back, while punching Ash square in the face.  The rest of the gang watched on after already doing their part.

“You will go back to the ship, the mission is over.”  He didn’t bother keeping his voice down in case there were more.  He dropped the pirate he was holding and moved towards you.  You quickly backed up towards the door the two pirates were guarding and opened it.  But you stopped dead in your tracks when you saw what was inside. 

“Guys.”  Your voice was just above a whisper.  Groot and Rocket were quick by your side.  “I am Groot.”  Groot’s tone was somber.  “Yeah, this is big.”  You replied to the small being.  You looked around the rather large room and saw cages, both full and empty.  Creatures from every part of the galaxy of all sizes resided in this room and you assumed that they were endangered.  “We found our loot, I guess.”  You entered the room and took in the site of all the creatures.  Drax was quickly by your side, hovering.  “Drax I’m fine.  We have to get these little guys home though.”  You saw the sad eyes peering at you and your friends.  When you got to the back of the room, Drax still hovering, you saw the crates stacked up to the ceiling.  Peering indie you couldn’t help but smile.  “This whole room has to go back to the ship.”  You sounded so triumphant.

“What’d you find?”  Peter strode over and peered inside a different crate.  “We’ll never have to work again.”  He laughed, after taking in all of the precious items the crates had to offer.  You and the rest of the group managed to get everything from the room onto the ship before the pirates woke up. 

You made it safely away and that was when Drax blew up.  “You can’t put yourself in danger like that!”  He yelled.  “What if he had cut you worse?  I don’t know what I would do if I lost you too.”  His tone lowered at the thought of losing yet another person in his life he cared for. 

“I can take care of myself, Drax.  And you’ve gotten hurt worse than I have.  You don’t see me babying you, or hovering.  When either of us do that, we’re in more risk.  You can’t put all your focus on me you have to be present when we’re on a mission.”  You tried to reason with him.  But you could just see that your words weren’t getting through to him. 

“You are terran.   You are fragile and small.  Look at how you bleed just from what you called a graze.  What if it was worse?”  Drax pointed to your side where the knife got you.  You finally looked down at it and saw it was a little deeper than you first thought.  Your adrenaline had been going and you couldn’t even feel it when it happened.  Only now was it just starting to sting slightly.  But you didn’t show any outward sign that it was bothering you, you were too stubborn to do that. 

Drax lifted your shirt to take a good look at your wound, you didn’t bother stopping him.  But you were glad you brought the two of you down stairs instead of doing this in front of everyone.  “See.  It is bad.  And you lied about it.  How can I trust to fight alongside you again?  You knew that it was hard for me to fight with you to begin with.  You are my sweetheart.  I can’t lose you.”  He repeated when he was crouching down to your level and trying to clean your side with his large hands and a damp cloth.  You took the cloth from him and moved his hand away, cleaning it yourself. 

“I know you’re worried, and I know you care.  Drax I know you only act like this because you lost your wife and daughter.  You don’t want it to happen again and it won’t.  Not any time soon, anyway.  You’re stuck with me for a while.”  You tried to smile at him but it never met your eyes.  Then you gave in.  “I’ll be more careful.  I’ll listen to you more, okay?  If you think something is off or wrong and you want me out of there I’ll leave in a blink.  I promise.”  You compromised, which earned you a reluctant head nod from the large man. 

 The two of you stayed down in the second level for a while.  Drax cleaned your wound and the two of you talked about his wife and daughter.  You talked about earth and what life was like back home.  But you knew the closer you two got, the more reluctant he would be about letting you go on missions even though you have proved yourself before. 

Drax asked if you would stay on the ship when the rest of the group gave the creatures to the Nova Corps.  You agreed to stay put, to appease him and gain his trust that you would keep your word, even though every part of your being wanted to go with since you were as much a part of the Guardians as him.  But you knew where his feelings were coming from.  And deep down you wanted the same for him.        


End file.
